


Pure

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Dean and Cas hash things out, Finally, M/M, Post-Purgatory, Rough Sex, Sam Is Scarred For Life, That's an actual tag poor Sammy, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: Stranded in the middle of nowhere, Dean and Cas have a long overdue conversation.





	Pure

They’re still deep in the forest when the Impala sputters. Dean manages to steer the car off to the side of the road before it gives out.

“Dammit!” Dean slams his hands against the steering wheel and leans back in his seat.

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks, glancing over at him from the passenger seat.

“We’re out of gas,” Dean sighs. “I thought we would have enough to get us back to town, but apparently not. I should’ve filled up, but I was in such a rush- I usually have an extra few gallons in the trunk, but we haven’t had the cash to fill them.” He pulls out his cell and groans. “I’m not getting any signal. Do you have anything?”

Cas checks his own phone and shakes his head. “Nothing. But Sam should be here soon.”

“Yeah, soon as in a couple hours and we have no way of letting him know that the hunt was a bust.”

“I’m sure Sam will forgive us for that.”

Dean rubs his hands over his face. “So, we just… wait?”

Cas smiles fondly. “Yes, we wait. We’ll be fine.”

* * *

They are fine, for the first two hours. Dean digs an old pack of cards from the trunk and teaches Cas every game he knows that can be played with only two. They work their way through the beers in the cooler, and then the water bottles. Dean gets bored very soon after the beer runs out. He finds himself sprawled on the hood of the impala, empty bottle hanging from his fingertips, while Cas wanders aimlessly around them. It’s been so long since they really interacted without Sam present, and even longer since they were last, as Cas would say, “intimate.” They’ve almost forgotten how to be alone together.

There’s a feeling twisting in his beer-filled gut. It moves over him in a wave of euphoric nostalgia that causes his heart to ache a little. “This remind you of anything?” Dean asks in the almost-silence between them. He’s gazing up at the grey clouds through the thick, green canopy above them when he asks, not turning his head to look at Cas just yet.

“Purgatory,” Cas answers without hesitation.

Dean nods. “Purgatory.”

“You still miss it,” the former angel observes.

Well, he’s not wrong. There’s a part of Dean that does miss Purgatory. Things were… simpler there.

“I miss it,” Dean admits, finally dropping his head to find Cas’ blue eyes.

Cas moves to sit on the side of the hood, gazing down at Dean. “It’s okay, Dean,” he tells the hunter. “I understand.”

“Do you, Cas? How would you understand? You were who-knows-where most of the time.”

It’s harsh, and Dean knows it is, but he can’t bring himself to regret the words. He’s still upset about what Cas did, regardless of the angel’s intentions when he made his decision. Cas abandoned him in that damn forest. He should have been there for Dean, to help and protect him, but he wasn’t and, dammit, that hurts. It hurt then and it hurts now. It hurts when Cas’ scruff grows out, even if it isn’t even close to being as long as it was in that other world. It hurts when Dean catches glimpses of those blue eyes in his rear view or in the bathroom mirror- just like when he was going crazy with visions of Cas. It. Always. Fucking. Hurts.

“You’re upset about this,” Cas says, almost like an accusation, though, his voice is a little more hesitant this time as he speaks. His blue eyes are wide, wounded, and it makes Dean feel a little guilty, but he pushes through it.

“Damn right, I’m upset about this!” Dean sits up. “You say it was for my safety, but was it, really? You left me to fend for myself in a world full of monsters that I killed. How the fuck was that safer than having you around?”

“I told you, Dean. My grace attracted the monsters. You would have been in more danger if I stayed.” The sad truth is that, to this day, Cas still partially believes this to be true.

“You know what attracted monsters? A fucking human walking around Purgatory, alone!”

“Dean-”

“Don’t you ‘Dean’ me.” He jabs a finger into Cas’ chest. “You shouldn’t have left me there!”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” his companion says quietly. He’s staring down at his lap, picking at a stray thread on his coat. “I… I was not in a good place. I couldn’t face you after I recovered, so I left you behind and I shouldn’t have. It was selfish and stupid, and I can’t possibly ask you to forgive me.”

As soon as the words leave Cas’ mouth, Dean knows he messed up. He’s gone too far.

He gets up the same time Cas does and rounds the car to grab his lover’s coat. Cas stops, but doesn’t look at him.

“Cas,” Dean says softly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Yes, you did,” Cas snaps. He whirls to stare Dean down. “You meant to. I’m not stupid. I may not be well-versed in many parts of society, but I’m well-versed in you, Dean Winchester…” Cas practically growls Dean’s name in frustration, hands fisted in front of him and head tipping back before he looks back at Dean. “…and you meant it.”

A long moment plays out between them; Dean is trying to figure out which is stronger- the guilt of hurting Cas, or the truth in his words. Cas is failing to find a way to prove to him that no matter the answer, he will always forgive Dean.

Before either of them can find their answers, Cas endures a moment of total humanity.

“Fuck it,” he thinks, and surges forward. He grabs onto the front of Dean’s jacket, dragging him in and smashing their lips together. Dean’s hands fly up to brace against Cas’ chest, pushing away for a moment before he realizes what is going on and how not against this he really is- how long it’s been since Cas kissed him with even half this much passion, hell, since they even kissed- and suddenly, without thinking about it, he’s melting into Cas’ hold.

“You,” Cas growls, already on the move and dammit where did he learn to do this? His teeth are rough against Dean’s throat, definitely leaving marks Sam will pretend he doesn’t see. “You are so. Damn. Frustrating.”

“So I’ve been told,” Dean gasps, letting Cas spin them around. He feels the solidness of a tree against his back. “Fuck, Cas.”

The former angel has his teeth on Dean’s collarbone now even as his hands are shoving aside layers like he’ll die if he doesn’t get to Dean’s skin right the fuck now. Dean does his best to help, shedding his jacket and shirt, and there’s rough bark against his back.

“Cas,” Dean says, a little firmer so he get’s the man’s attention. He shoves lightly at his shoulder. “We are not doing this up against a tree.”

“Car,” Cas snarls. “Now.”

Dean is more than happy to comply. He drags Cas back to the car and shoves him down into the backseat before climbing in on top of him, closing the door behind them. It’s a little squishy- Baby may be wide, but she’s short. Regardless, Dean is determined to make it work. He undoes the buttons of Cas’ shirt as quickly as possible, shoving it off his shoulders along with his trench coat. Both items are tossed in the direction of the front seat.

Cas is fumbling with Dean’s belt, muttering something about him still wearing too many clothes. Dean chuckles and gives him a hand. It takes a little maneuvering and Dean almost knees Cas in the crotch, but they both manage to shed their pants and boxers. When they’re finally both naked, Dean settles his weight on Cas and moans at the hard heat of the man’s cock against his own. It’s been far too long since they last fucked, and he has a feeling he’s not going to last long. That’s probably a good thing, though, because Sam should be arriving soon and he would rather not scar them all for life.

“Wanna ride you,” Dean says against Cas’ mouth. He needs this- Cas’ touch and the heat between them that’s been missing for so damn long.

“Then ride me,” is the response.

That’s all the encouragement Dean needs. He digs a bottle of lube from it’s hiding spot under the driver’s side of the front seat. He should be more thorough with preparing himself, especially since it’s been so long, but his impatience wins and he only gives himself the bare minimum to make sure he won’t tear on Cas’ dick.

Dean had almost forgotten what it feels like, being so full of his lover. Cas curls long fingers around Dean’s hips and holds him in place, fully impaled on his cock, until Dean’s body adjusts and relaxes around the intrusion. He can’t seem to stop caring about Dean’s wellbeing, even when they’re angry-fucking in the backseat of the car in the middle of nowhere; and Dean pretends to be annoyed, but he actually really appreciates it, particularly in this very moment. The initial penetration burned more than he was expecting it to.

When Cas lets go, Dean starts moving. Normally he would begin with small, slow movements before building up to a faster pace, but not today. He immediately begins bouncing on Cas’ erection, fucking himself with the same passion that fueled his earlier- and still lingering- anger. Their bodies slam together, sounds masked by the grunts Dean can’t hold in. Cas claws at his shoulders, dragging him down into a kiss that tastes like copper and teeth and repressed feelings.

“Cum in me,” Dean commands, plucking at Cas’ nipples. “I know you want to. Do it.”

Cas curls a hand into Dean’s hair and yanks his head back, exposing his throat to his lover’s mouth. Dean cries out when Cas’ teeth dig into his skin, a sharp pain accompanying the pleasure of the thick cock jumping and spurting inside of him. That alone is enough to send Dean over the edge, completely untouched as he spills all over Cas’ stomach.

Dean collapses against Cas, whole body trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Cas loops strong arms around his back and holds him close, works him through it with little shifts of his hips.

“I’m sorry,” Cas murmurs.

“I know,” Dean says, just as quiet. “I’m sorry, too. We’re quite the pair of idiots, aren’t we?”

Cas chuckles, a soft rumble Dean has missed. “We are.”

“Gotta admit, angry fucking is fun.”

Dean laughs when Cas smacks his ass in response. They really should move- get cleaned up and dressed before Sam shows and everyone is scarred for life- but he really just wants to lay here, in his lover’s arms, for as long as he can, which is about to prove to not be very long.

A sharp knock at the window behind him startles Dean from his happy haze. His heart leaps into his throat and he slowly turns to see Sam standing by the car, purposefully not looking at them.

“Really, guys? You couldn’t wait until you got back to the motel?”

Dean climbs off Cas and rolls down the window, scrambling for his clothes as he does so. Cas is chuckling. “Sorry, Sam,” the former angel says.  “We did not intend to traumatize you.”

“You know,” the younger Winchester says, leaning against the car with his back to them. “I am glad you guys are together again, really, but can you please try to limit your extracurricular activities to the bedroom?”

“You’re just jealous ‘cause you’re not getting any,” Dean snarks.

“Sure, Dean. That’s definitely it. Please put some clothes on while I go bleach my brain.”


End file.
